Synergy Vs Techrat
by Enquvist
Summary: A script for an episode of JEM: Techrat hacks into Synergy sending her holographic projections haywire, all the characters begin to morph into one another causing mass confusion and shenanigans for all the gang. Includes 3 original new songs.


"Synergy Vs Techrat"  
  
By Cade Buchanan  
  
Lin-Z stands before the studio cameras on her live music show, microphone in hand talking to the camera:  
  
Lin-Z: Once again the two hottest all girl groups in town are up against each other with the simultaneous release tomorrow of thier latest albums, the Misfits will be here later tonight to perform a taste of their latest hard rock attitude but right now, it's time for Jem and The Holograms live in the studio with a taste of thier hot new album!  
  
Song 1: "Spirit"  
Jem and The Holograms  
  
Watch it fly  
watch it soar through the sky  
take my hand  
stay here by my side  
midnight   
when the time is right  
you will arrive  
and we'll be aligned  
  
(Spirit)  
Taking me over  
(Spirit)  
I'm on a natural high  
Woah Spirit  
It's you and me  
You're the spirit (spirit)  
that makes me fly  
  
Let it pass through you  
let it flow true  
open your heart  
and you will find truth  
reach for the heavens  
collect all the stars  
the distance to find you  
is never too far  
  
(Spirit)  
Taking me over  
(Spirit)  
I'm on a natural high  
Woah Spirit  
It's you and me   
You're the spirit (spirit)  
that makes me fly  
Woah Spirit  
It's you and me   
You're the spirit (spirit)  
that makes me fly  
  
Jem and the Holograms finish their energetic performance and Lin-Z applauds enthusiastically over on the couch as the band join her and sit down.  
  
Lin-Z: Well done girls that was great, just great, welcome to the show!  
  
Jem: Thanks Lin-Z, it's great to be here!  
  
Lin-Z: So tell me, yourself and the Misfits are both due to release your new albums tomorrow, are you feeling the heat to out do the competition?  
  
Kimber: Well Lin-Z...  
  
As Kimber answers the question a bright shimmering suddenly appears around Jem's feet and her shoes change colour, Shana, Raya and Aja gasp as Kimber, Jem and Lin-Z remain oblivious. Kimber continues to talk as one of the camera men notice Jem's high heels morph into a pair of gum boots! He tries to zoom the camera in to get a close up of her feet, as Aja, Shana and Raya jump to thier feet and throw themselves in front of Jem.   
  
Jem: (shocked) What are you doing?  
  
Lin-Z laughs awkwardly wondering what is happening as behind Aja, Raya and Shana, Jem's clothes morph into three different outfits in a matter of seconds, Kimber jumps up in shock and throws herself in front of Jem as her, Shana, Raya and Aja together form a blockade from Lin-Z and the cameras.  
  
Shana: We have to go Lin-Z, it's been great being here!  
  
Lin-Z: (confused) But the interview's only just started-  
  
Aja: Bye Lin-Z gotta go! Thanks! See you at the album launch tomorrow!  
  
A shocked Jem is herded out of the studio off air into a back room, Shana closes the door.  
  
Jem: What is going on? What was that about?  
  
Jem morphs back into Jerrica and the others look on in shock.  
  
Raya: Jem you're Jerrica!  
  
Jerrica looks down and gasps in shock!  
  
Jerrica: Did I change on air? Oh no did Lin-Z see me change? Did the cameras?  
  
Shana: We got you away just in time Jerrica, but a few seconds later and we would have been in trouble.  
  
Jerrica touches her jem star earrings to try and contact Synergy.  
  
Jerrica: Synergy? What's going on?  
  
Synergy: I am sorry Jerrica, I am experiencing outside interferance, please return to starlight mansion immediately, I cannot guarantee uninterupted holographic projections until I discover where the interferance is coming from.  
  
Jerrica: We're on our way.  
  
Suddenly Lin-Z bursts into the room.  
  
Lin-Z: Are you girls ok, what happened? Where is Jem? Uh, Jerrica hi, I didn't know you were here...  
  
Jerrica: Uh, Jem's not feeling well, she's gone home, we're so sorry Lin-Z.  
  
Lin-Z: Well I hope she's ok, I was worried.  
  
Shana: She'll be fine, we're sorry we couldn't continue the interview but Jem was about to...um...  
  
Kimber: Jem was about to faint!  
  
Lin-Z: Oh no, the poor thing! She seemed fine on air, tell her I hope she gets better soon and call me and let me know if she is alright.  
  
Kimber: We will Lin-Z, bye!  
  
Jerrica, Shana, Raya, Aja and Kimber all hug Lin-Z enthusiastically before hurrying out into the carpark.  
  
Shana: I don't like this at all, that was close.  
  
Jerrica changes back into Jem before reverting back to Jerrica in quick succession.  
  
Raya: Let's get home quickly!  
  
They pile into the rockin roadster and Jerrica ducks down in the backseat.  
  
Jerrica: I don't like this at all, something is wrong with Synergy...  
  
Aja: We'll fix it, but it had better be fast, the album release is tomorrow and we can't have this kind of thing happening, especially in public, it will be the end of everything...  
  
Meanwhile at Misfits Music:  
  
Eric replays a tape of the just aired Jem interview for the Misfits. They watch as the Holograms suddenly jump up and surround Jem, blocking her from view from the camera and Lin-Z.  
  
Pizzazz: What the hell is that all about?  
  
Eric: Something is going on, something the Holograms don't want us to see.  
  
Roxy: They sure seem to be trying to hide something.  
  
Jetta: Yeah but what?  
  
Stormer: Maybe Jem's hair went flat?  
  
Roxy: Oh wake up Stormer! Jem's hair is ALWAYS flat.  
  
Eric: We should go to the studio and find out if anyone seen anything strange going on.  
  
Pizzazz: You go Eric, we're not due until later and we are NOT getting ready now, we want to be looking fresh and hot for the performance tonight.  
  
Jetta: Yeah, we're going to show Jem and The Junk-o-grams how music is REALLY played!  
  
Techrat appears at the doorway looking smug.  
  
Roxy: Eugh, creep alert.  
  
Pizzazz: I trust you have a plan Eric?  
  
Eric: (thinking quickly) Um, yes of course, of course!  
  
Roxy: Good then, we expect a full report later!  
  
The Misfits turn and strut out turning thier noses up at Techrat as they pass. Techrat walks into Eric's office and shuts the door behind him.  
  
Eric: (boredly) What do you want Techrat?  
  
Techrat: Did you like my little performance?  
  
Eric: What are you talking about?  
  
Techrat indicates the TV screen.  
  
Techrat: I hacked into the computer at the starlight mansion.  
  
Eric: What computer?  
  
Techrat: (mysteriously) The super computer...  
  
Meanwhile at Starlight Mansion:  
  
Jerrica and the Holograms enter Synergy's secret room to find the lights flickering on and off and Synergy's screen distorted.  
  
Jerrica: Synergy!  
  
Synergy: Jerrica, there is a problem, someone has hacked into my system.  
  
Kimber: Aja what should we do?  
  
Aja rushes to a bench and comes back with a disk before quickly inserting it into Synergy.  
  
Aja: Synergy run this file, it should fix you.  
  
Synergy runs the file and returns to normal functioning.  
  
Synergy: Thankyou Aja. As you all know, under someone else's control I could be used for evil instead of good, it is very important that we find out who has hacked into my system.  
  
Jerrica: How do we do that?  
  
Synergy: I will run a trace and see if it can help.  
  
Synergy's panel lights up and a lot of data comes up on her front screen, Synergy's face returns to the screen looking worried.  
  
Aja: Who is it?  
  
Synergy: It is a computer located at Misfits Music.  
  
Kimber: The Misfits! We should have known they'd have something to do with it!  
  
Shana: So what are we going to do? The album launch is tomorrow and we can't have Jem's holograms changing in front of the media and journalists!  
  
Jerrica: Is there any way you can block the person from controlling you Synergy?  
  
Synergy: Not at this moment, it might take some time, I will begin the program immediately.  
  
Meanwhile at Misfits Music.  
  
Eric Raymond stands behind Techrat at his computer.  
  
Eric: So what does this computer of Jerrica's do?  
  
Techrat: I don't know, but it is very, very powerful!  
  
Eric: So when you jammed it, something happened to Jem on live televsion?  
  
Techrat: It would appear so.  
  
Eric: (sinisterly) Then jam it again.  
  
Techat: As you wish...  
  
Meanwhile at Starlight Music:  
  
Jerrica and the Holograms stand before Synergy as she runs the program, when suddenly her screen begins to distort and the lights flicker.  
  
Aja: Oh no it's happening again!  
  
Suddenly the holographic wall that hides Synergy disappears!  
  
Jerrica: Oh no! What about the starlight girls? If they see Synergy Jem's secret will be revealed!  
  
Kimber: (dragging Aja, Raya and Shana into the main house) We'll handle it!  
  
Shana runs up the stairs just in time to stop Chrissie and Deirdre from coming down.  
  
Shana: Where are you going girls?  
  
Chrissie: Just outside to play ball.  
  
Shana: You can't!  
  
Deirdre: Why not?  
  
Shana: (herding them back up the stairs) You just can't, that's all!  
  
Aja runs to the kitchen and stops Ashley and Terri from leaving.  
  
Aja: Woah where you going girls?  
  
Terri: The loungeroom to watch TV.  
  
Aja: The TV's broken!  
  
Ashley: No it's not, I can hear it.  
  
Aja: Uh, no that's the radio, let me make something for you to eat.  
  
Terri: But we just ate!  
  
Aja: Then eat again!  
  
Suddenly Rio enters the front door.  
  
Rio: Jerrica?  
  
Kimber comes running from a hallway and blocks him.  
  
Kimber: Rio! You can't come in, they're uh, painting, and the fumes are really strong.  
  
Rio: I didn't know you needed painting done, why didn't you ask me to do it?  
  
Suddenly Rio morphs into Kimber!  
  
Kimber: What?  
  
Rio: (as Kimber) Kimber what's wrong?  
  
Kimber is stunned and goes to reply when suddenly Rio changes into Shana!  
  
Rio: (as Shana) Kimber? What the hell is the matter with you?  
  
Kimber: We have to go outside, the fumes from the paint are uh, making me feel ill!  
  
Rio: I can't smell anything.  
  
Suddenly Rio changes into Jem as Raya comes in.  
  
Raya: Oh Jem! Thank god! Is Synergy fixed?  
  
Rio: (as Jem) What are you talking about Raya, and why did you call me Jem?  
  
Kimber: It's Rio silly!  
  
Raya stands in confusion staring at Rio as Jem.  
  
Rio: (as Jem) Raya I think you should come outside too, the fumes are making you both act very strange.  
  
Rio morphs into Raya and Raya gasps in shock.  
  
Kimber dashes forward and pushes Rio out the door as he morphs back into himself and Kimber morphs into Raya.  
  
Rio turns to look at Kimber but sees her as Raya.  
  
Rio: What the hell is going on here? Where's Kimber?  
  
Rio sticks his head back in the door as Raya ducks behind a couch. He steps back outside to see Kimber back to herself and gasps in shock.  
  
Kimber: Hi Rio!  
  
Rio: I need to sit down, or sleep or...SOMETHING! I might catch you later Kimber, tell Jerrica I stopped by.  
  
Rio gets in his car and drives off, Kimber steps back inside, collects Raya and they dash to Synergy's secret room.  
  
Kimber: We have to fix this quickly! It's chaos out there!  
  
Jerrica: It's almost fixed, I hope!  
  
A couple of seconds later Synergy returns to normal and the holographic wall re-eappears.   
  
Raya and Kimber hug excitedly and cheer!  
  
Jerrica: What are we going to do? If we don't stop this happening we won't be able to use Synergy and Jem won't be able to attend the record launch tomorrow!   
  
Shana and Aja rush in seconds later.  
  
Aja: That was close!   
  
Jerrica: I'm going to fix this!  
  
Shana: How? You don't know anything about computers.  
  
Jerrica: I'm going to Misfits Music, coming?  
  
Meanwhile at Misfits Music:  
  
Eric: We have to find out what the computer does.  
  
Techrat: I would need to see the computer first.  
  
Eric: Then let's go.  
  
Techrat: Where?  
  
Eric: To the starlight mansion...but first...  
  
Eric pulls out his cell phone and dials.  
  
Eric: Yes, Zipper, we need you, meet us behind Starlight Mansion in 20 minutes.  
  
Meanwhile on Lin-Z Pearce's music show.  
  
Lin-Z stands before the camera, microphone in hand in front of the Misfits.  
  
Linz-Z: Here we go guys and gals, as promised earlier, here are those bad girls, the Misfits, performing their latest-  
  
Pizzazz rams Lin-Z out of the way.  
  
Pizzazz: Yeah yeah whatever, let's show them how it's done Misfits!!!  
  
Song 2: "Look Who's On TV"  
The Misfits  
  
Here we are   
we're shining stars  
with riches and fame  
and bright shiny cars  
we razzle we dazzle   
we rock and we roll  
we're jamming you're remote control  
  
Look who's on tv it's me  
look who's on tv  
on every channel you'll see is  
us where we were meant to be  
  
Here we go  
aint taking it slow  
stealing the limelight  
everywhere we go  
we razzle we dazzle  
we rock and we roll  
we're jamming you're remote control  
  
Look who's on tv it's me  
look who's on tv   
on every channel you'll see is  
us where we were meant to be  
  
so look who's on tv (yeah)  
so look who's on tv (yeah)  
look...it's...ME!!!  
  
Lin-Z sits on the couch applauding as the Misfits walk over and sit on the couch.  
  
Lin-Z: Wow girls that was just great, now let me ask you, do you feel any competition from Jem and The Holograms releasing their new album tomorrow on the very same day as yourselves?  
  
Pizzazz: Competition? Oh please!  
  
Roxy: Our new album is going to send those losers off the charts forever!  
  
Jetta: Yeah, it's hot! Let's play another song!  
  
Stormer: Yeah!  
  
Lin-Z: Ahh I'm sorry but we only have time for one song from you tonight.  
  
Pizzazz: (getting up) Then what the hell are we doing wasting our time talking to you?  
  
Roxy: Yeah, let's go!  
  
Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta get up and walk off leaving Stormer on the couch not sure what to do.  
  
Roxy: Stormer!!!  
  
Stormer: Oh! Sorry! I'm coming!  
  
Meanwhile at Misfits Music:  
  
Jerrica and the Holograms pull up in the rockin roadster in a back lane.  
  
Jerrica: We need a disguise but I'm not sure if Synergy can help us at the moment!  
  
Shana: Well all we can do is try!  
  
Jerrica: Ok here goes, Synergy, we need a disguise!  
  
Synergy: As you wish, Jerrica...  
  
Jerrica's earrings sparkle and the five of them transform into business men.  
  
Kimber: It worked! Let's go!  
  
They get out of the car and walk around to the front entrance walking up to the reception desk.  
  
Jerrica: We have a meeting with Eric Raymond, don't bother phoning him we know where his office is.  
  
The receptionist looks at them in confusion as they strut past her into the main building.  
  
Shana: That was close, now how do we find the computer?  
  
Jerrica touches her earring and speaks to Synergy.  
  
Jerrica: Synergy, we're inside Misfits Music, can you help us locate the computer that is being used to hack into you?  
  
Synergy: Jerrica, the computer is located in one of the rooms on the fourth floor.  
  
Jerrica: Let's go!  
  
The five of them still disguised as business men all step into the elevator as the Misfits enter the building.  
  
Pizzazz: What was Eric going on about on the phone Roxy?  
  
Roxy: (Boredly) Said something about that creep techrat and his computer.  
  
Jetta: He might have some sort of plan for tomorrow.  
  
Pizzazz: Yeah! A plan to wreck Jem's record launch, let's go see what it is!  
  
Meanwhhile at Starlight Mansion:   
  
Zipper breaks a window in the basement and climbs through. Around the corner Techrat and Eric Raymond wait in front of a door, which opens and Zipper sticks his head out.  
  
Zipper: You're in boss.  
  
Eric: Good Zipper, now Techrat where is the computer?  
  
Techrat pulls a small device out of his hand which beeps sofly, as he walks forward it begins to beep slightly quicker.  
  
Techrat: It's this way...  
  
Meanwhile at Misfits Music:  
  
Jerrica and The Holograms go through the fourth floor, room by room searching for Techrat's computer when suddenly Synergy's voice talks to Jerrica through her earrings.  
  
Synergy: Jerrica, I sense some disturbance, I cannot guarantee that I can maintain your disguise any longer, I am suffering interferance again! You must find the computer quickly!  
  
Suddenly the holographic disguises disappear!  
  
Kimber: Oh no! What do we do now?  
  
Aja: We find the computer quickly!  
  
Suddenly they all morph into circus clowns.  
  
Shana: (laughing) This is not the disguise we were after Synergy but I guess it will have to do!  
  
Suddenly the Misfits come out of the elevator to see Jerrica and The Holograms disguised as circus clowns.  
  
Jetta: What the hell?  
  
Roxy: Who ordered the clowns?  
  
Stormer: (clapping her hands) I love clowns!  
  
Pizzazz: Hey! Dumbo's what the hell are you doing here?  
  
Jerrica (disguising her voice) Ahh we were booked to perform for you!  
  
They all pretend to perform, dancing and rolling about on the floor and so on.  
  
Pizzazz: What the hell is Eric doing? What would we want with clowns?  
  
Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta turn and walk back into the elevator leaving Stormer behind to watch the clowns.  
  
Kimber: (quietly so Stormer can't hear) Ok what the hell do we do now?  
  
Shana: Keep performing I guess!  
  
Suddnely Aja's hologram disappears revealing her true self and she ducks down behind the others quickly.  
  
Aja: Ok we're in trouble!  
  
Suddenly Stormer morphs into Aja as the elevator doors open to reveal the Misfits again.  
  
Roxy: Hey Stormer, wait, Aja? What the hell are you doing here? Where's Stormer?  
  
Stormer (as Aja) : What?  
  
Suddenly the real Aja morphs from a circus clown into Jem and jumps up from behind the others still disguised as clowns!  
  
Aja (as Jem) : Hi girls!  
  
Pizzazz/Roxy/Jetta: JEM???  
  
Roxy: What the hell is she doing here?  
  
Pizzazz: Get out of here Jem, you have no place here!  
  
Jetta: Let's get the little pink haired yank!   
  
Aja disguised as Jem turns and runs out a fire escape door as Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta take chase leaving behind a baffled Stormer who morphs into a pot-plant without realising.  
  
Shana: Oh this is just getting worse and worse!  
  
Jerrica: (disguising her voice and speaking to the pot plant/Stormer) Ok well that's the show, we need to get changed now.  
  
Stormer: Oh please just a couple minutes more, I love clowns!  
  
Kimber: (quietly) She doesn't even realise she is a pot-plant at the moment!  
  
Jerrica: Sorry union rules, we can only perform for five minutes at a time!  
  
The four clowns dash into a room and shut the door before turning to see Techrat's computer!  
  
Meanwhile outside a cleaner walks up to Stormer disguised as a pot plant.  
  
The Cleaner: What is this doing in the middle of the hallway?  
  
She moves forward and tries to pick it up.  
  
Stormer: Hey! What are you doing?  
  
The cleaner squeals in fright at the talking pot-plant and runs!  
  
Meanwhile Jetta, Pizzazz and Roxy chase Aja (as Jem) relentlessly down the fire escape until she bursts out into the street and runs to the rockin roadster before leaping in. Pizzazz, Roxy and Jetta burst out into the street a minute later to have Aja (as Jem) take off in the rockin roadster.  
  
Pizzazz: (shaking her fist) And don't come back you loser!!!  
  
Jetta: What the hell was she doing here?  
  
Roxy: I don't know, but something is going on that's for sure! And it's got something to do with those clowns upstairs!  
  
Pizzazz: Let's go!  
  
Meanwhile at Sarlight Mansion:  
  
Techrat, Eric Raymond and Zipper sneak through the mansion following Techrat's gadget when suddenly Ashley and Deirde come around the corner! Eric and Zipper duck into a room but Techrat does not have time and tries to hide against the wall but slips straight through it and stumbles into Synergy's secret room!  
  
Ashley and Deirdre pass by and Eric and Zipper step back out of the room but look around in confusion.  
  
Eric: Where the hell is Techrat?  
  
Zipper: (Looking around) Don't know boss! He was here just a second ago!  
  
Meanwhile in Synergy's secret room:  
  
Techrat looks at Synergy in absolute awe.  
  
Techrat: Oh my, you're beautiful!  
  
He moves forward and begins fiddling with Synergy's control panel excitedly when suddenly through Synergy's still distorted facial image her voice is heard.  
  
Synergy: You are not permitted to use this machine.  
  
Techrat: You talk!  
  
Synergy: You must leave!  
  
Techrat: I must have you, I simpy must!  
  
Techrat begins fiddling with gadgets on Synergy's control panel again as Synergy's face becomes clear on the screen.  
  
Synergy: What do you want?   
  
Techrat: (in awe at Synergy's facial image) I want to possess you, you beautiful, beautiful thing...  
  
Song 3: "Playing With Your Mind"  
Synergy Vs Techrat  
  
Techrat: I'm not here to be kind I'm here to play with your mind  
  
Synergy: Go on do your worst but you're wasting your time  
  
Techrat: There is no ignoring the power of my genius side  
  
Synergy: You'll never prevail no matter how you try  
  
Techrat: You're time is up soon your power will be mine  
  
Synergy: A home for your schemes you will never find  
  
Techrat: Playing, playing, playing with your mind  
I'm playing, playing, playing with your mind...  
  
Techrat: Listen up soon the truth you will find  
  
Synergy: You're way outta line and I've not got the time  
  
Techrat: The truth is a lie, there's no place left to hide  
  
Synergy: Good will prevail, it does every time  
  
Techrat: Not this time, why are you acting so blind?  
  
Synergy: My mission is truth it's too deep down inside  
  
Techrat: Playing, playing, playing with your mind  
I'm playing, playing, playing with your mind...  
  
Techrat: The game is up, you've nowhere to hide  
  
Synergy: You never will win, in no place and no time  
  
Techrat: Playing, playing, playing with your mind  
I'm playing, playing, playing with your mind...  
Playing, playing, playing with your mind  
I'm playing, playing, playing, playing...   
Playing...with...your...MIND!  
  
Meanwhile at Misfits Music:  
  
Jerrica, Raya, Kimber and Shana stand before Techrat's computer still disguised as circus clowns.  
  
Kimber: What do we do now? Aja is the technical wiz!  
  
Suddenly the four of them morph back into themselves, then all morph into scuba divers!  
  
Shana: Oh this is getting ridiculous!  
  
Suddenly Synergy's voice can be heard over Jerrica's earrings.  
  
Synergy: Jerrica, we have an intruder, Techrat is here and he is trying to overpower me!  
  
Jerrica: Oh no! Synergy's in trouble!  
  
Suddenly Stormer bursts into the room!  
  
Raya: Stormer!  
  
Stormer: No it's me, Aja!  
  
Jerrica: How do we know for sure?  
  
Stormer: I know that you are really Jem, Jerrica!  
  
Raya: It IS Aja!  
  
Aja: (as Stormer) I came back and luckily Synergy turned me into Stormer accidently and I could get up here again!  
  
Suddenly the real Stormer walks in!  
  
Shana: Uh oh!  
  
Stormer stands in shock staring at herself as suddenly Jerrica morphs into Jem and Shana into Jerrica!  
  
Raya and Kimber gasp in fright as Stormer stands in shock before fainting and dropping to the floor!  
  
Kimber: Aja quickly! Do you know what to do?  
  
Aja (as Stormer) goes to the computer and quickly begins using it when they hear foot steps outside! Kimber, Shana (as Jerrica), Raya and Jem duck behind dragging a still out cold Stormer with them as Jetta, Pizzazz and Roxy rush in!  
  
Roxy: Stormer what are you doing?  
  
Aja: (as Stormer) Just playing around!  
  
Pizzazz: You don't know how to use a computer Stormer.  
  
Aja: (as Stormer) I'm learning, it's fun!  
  
Jetta: Computers are BORING.  
  
Roxy: Yeah, let's go!   
  
Pizzazz: Wait, where did those clowns go?  
  
Aja: (as Stormer) Oh I got rid of them!  
  
Jetta: Good, I hate clowns!   
  
They turn and leave as Aja morphs into Pizzazz!  
  
Jem pops her head up gasping in fright!  
  
Jem: Pizzazz!  
  
Aja: (as Pizzazz) No silly, still Aja!  
  
Kimber: (getting up) Too much more of this and we'll all end up loopy!  
  
Aja: (as Pizzazz) Done! I've erased the computer's memory!  
  
Aja and Shana morph back into themselves and Jem back into Jerrica!  
  
They all hug and cheer excitedly as Raya tends to Stormer who slowly comes around.  
  
Stormer: Ohhhhh, hi, uh, Raya? What happened?  
  
Raya: You fainted, you're fine now.  
  
Stormer: I saw Jerrica, turn into Jem, and Shana, into Jerrica...  
  
Shana: That's silly Stormer! Look it's me and Jerrica right here, together.  
  
Stormer: I also saw, me, a double of me...I must have hit my head or something...  
  
Kimber: (helping Stormer up and onto a couch) You'll be fine, why don't you go and rest for a while.  
  
Jerrica: We must get back to Starlight Mansion QUICK and help Synergy!  
  
They all dash out leaving a very confused Stormer behind.   
  
Meanwhile at Starlight Mansion:  
  
Synergy's lights flash and her facial imagine distorts violently as Techrat plays with her controls.  
  
Eric Raymond and Zipper sneak about outside the room in search of Techrat when they stumble across Deirde, Ashley, Chrissie and Terri.  
  
Deirdre: What are you doing here? Chrissie call the police!  
  
Eric: Blast! Let's get out of here!  
  
They turn and run to the front door, pulling it open and taking off across the grounds.  
  
Zipper: But boss, what about the other guy?  
  
Eric: Forget him! Do you want to be arrested for breaking and entering?  
  
They reach the gates and scamper over them before taking off down the street. Moments later the Rockin Roadster screeches up to the gates containing Jerrica and The Holograms.  
  
Meanwhile in Synergy's secret room:  
  
Techrat plays madly with Synergy's controls sending her haywire, moments later Jerrica and The Holograms burst in.  
  
Jerrica: Leave her alone!  
  
Techrat: No! I must control her, I MUST!  
  
Jerrica and the Holograms run forward grabbing Techrat and wrestling him to the ground.  
  
Techrat: Don't...touch...me!!!  
  
Aja runs to Synergy and fiddles with her controls, bringing Synergy back to normal.  
  
Aja: Synergy what do we do?  
  
Synergy: I'll handle it Aja.  
  
On her screen 911 emergency appears before the message 'dialling'. Outside the mansion soon after, a police car pulls up and two police officers run up the path to the house, they dash inside to find Jerrica, the Holograms and the Starlight girls in the front room of the mansion all standing around Techrat whose wrists and ankles are bound.  
  
Police Officer 1: What's happened here ladies?  
  
Jerrica: This man broke into our house! We caught him red handed!  
  
Police Officer 2: You ladies are very brave to have aprehended him. But we'll take it from here.  
  
The two police officers take Techrat out to the car as Aja steps up pulling a disk from her pocket and handing it to the police.  
  
Aja: He is a hacker, all the illegal doings from his computer are on this disk!  
  
Police Officer 1: How did you get this?  
  
Kimber: Uh, it fell out of his pocket when we aprehended him, we looked at the disk to see what was on it!  
  
Police Officer 2 pushes Techrat into the back seat of the car.  
  
Police Officer 2: Prepare to spend a lot of time in jail mister!  
  
Techrat snarls at Jerrica and The Holograms as the police car drives away.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
The Misfits and Jem and The Holograms are on opposide sides of the street in record stores for their album releases. In one store fans line up to buy the new Jem and The Holograms album.  
  
Jem: Our album is selling like crazy!  
  
She looks up to see Pizzazz step up to her.  
  
Raya: Pizzazz! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your OWN record launch?  
  
Pizzazz: I just wanted to tell you the police have come to Misfits Music and taken all of Techrat's things as evidence, I know he found out something about you! And I won't rest until I find out what it is!  
  
Shana: Pizzazz take your attitude and get out of here!  
  
Pizzazz shakes her first in Jem's face.  
  
Pizzazz: It's not over pink hair, not by a long shot!  
  
Pizzazz turns and storms out back to her own record launch as fans line up have Jem and The Holograms latest album signed by the stars themselves.  
  
Raya: Do you think Jem and The Holograms and The Misfits will ever be friends?  
  
They all burst into laughter.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
